


Sportafear

by marshmellow_sirel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, I wrote another baby fic, Sorry not sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmellow_sirel/pseuds/marshmellow_sirel
Summary: Sportacus has to face his worst fear and it's a infant.





	Sportafear

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for the Lazytown Zine

A bright sun shined over Lazytown to make it a beautiful sunny day so all the children thought it was a great day to go outside and play make-believe in their newly constructed fort. However, the resident villain of Lazytown, Robbie Rotten, sneered as he watched the children play. “Too loud,” he mumbled while he leaned on the mailbox. A bright sunny day like this was perfect for naps but those children ruined it with their loudness. Whatever. He would nap soon enough as soon as—

“Robbie!” Sportacus landed a mere three feet in front of Robbie after the execution of a series of backflips. “I got your letter! Are you okay?”

Robbie thought his heart would break through his chest. “I would be better if you didn’t do _that_ , Sportaflippyflop.”

“Sorry,” chuckled Sportacus, “But you said you needed help?”

Robbie nodded, “Yup, I need you to look after this while I take a nap.” He bent and retrieved a basket by his feet behind the mailbox where Sportacus couldn’t see. “I’ll find you later. I just want to be alone for a moment.”

A chubby baby with the beginnings of a cowlick kicked at the purple cow blanket and stared up at Sportacus from his makeshift bed in the basket. “That’s…” Sportacus stared, “A baby.”

“I’m aware of that. Here.” Robbie tried to push the basket into Sportacus’s arms but the hero took a step back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sportacus said it a beat too fast.

“Okay. Then take him.” Robbie took a step forward but Sportacus took a step back. Robbie groaned, “You’re acting like you’re afraid of him, Sportafear.” The baby shook a chubby fist at Sportacus. “Look at him. Deadly.”

“Is he…” Sportacus bounced anxiously on the balls of his feet. “Uh…” He cleared his throat and a faint blush colored his cheeks. “Is he your son?”

The weight of the basket made Robbie’s arms tremble so he placed it at his feet to face Sportacus. “No, you blue menace, this isn’t my child.” Robbie sighed, “My cousin, Glanni, broke in while I was sleeping this morning and left them. You’d think his stink would wake me but he’s as sneaky as he is smelly.”

Once filled with too much pink Sportacus’s cheeks drained of all color. “Them?”

“Unobservant as always, Sportaclueless.” Robbie tilted his head towards the fort where the children played. Two new boys played among the children of Lazytown and they both sported black cowlicks similar to the baby’s own. The skinny boy laughed at his chubbier brother when Trixie bopped him on the head with her balloon hammer. He pointed each boy out to Sportacus, “Bobby, Tobby—” he pointed down at the basket between them “—Flobby. All left in the lair with only the clothes on their backs and an IOU note. Classic Glanni.”

“Oh.”

“You know…” Robbie crossed his arms. “I feel like your refusal to help me is something that goes against your hypothetical hero code.”

“I didn’t say that. No one said that.”

Gingerly, Robbie inched the basket forward with his foot. “Okay. Prove it. Take the baby.”

Sportacus, instead, tugged at the brim of his cap. “You know,” his voice was a little higher than usual, “Stephanie has a babysitting business. Maybe you should ask her?”

“Firstly, I will not pay that little brat. Have you seen her rates? They are a crime. Secondly, if I ask her for help then she’ll think we’re friends and I rather not. Thirdly, are you trying to hide in your cap because it didn’t occur to you to lie and leave?”

The blue cap partially obscured Sportacus’s eyes. “I don’t know what you mean, Robbie.”

Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “Why is this a big deal? You like children, Sportananny.”

“Babies aren’t…” Sportacus covered his eyes with the cap instead of finishing the sentence.

Robbie considered this one of the more interesting days of his life now. “I beg to differ, Sportacus.”

“No, yes, I…” Sportacus faltered. “I know that babies are children.”

“Glad we could settle that little argument.”

“But…” Sportacus continued, “Children can tell you that something is wrong. They can explain how they aren’t okay. Babies can’t and it’s…I…” He trailed off and attempted to pull the cap further down his face to no avail. He made a whimper-like sound that almost sounded like “…Fragile…”

Robbie’s most interesting day took a sharp left turn into somewhere he didn’t like. He plucked Flobby out of his basket, purple cow blanket and all, and stood in front of Sportacus. “Hold out your arms. You’re going to conquer this dumb fear.”

Sportacus shook his cap-covered head. “Still don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in that same weird high pitch from earlier. “You asked for help, I helped, so I think I’m going to go…find…sportscandy now.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” said Robbie before he snatched the cap off Sportacus’s head. “Here,” he pushed Flobby into Sportacus’s arms. “You like sports. Think of it like holding a football.”

Sportacus froze. “I don’t like this.” He stared at Robbie with round eyes. Flobby reached out a chubby fist to try Sportacus’s mustache. “Robbie?”

“He’s fine. You’re fine. Everyone’s fine.” Robbie poked Flobby in the cheek and Flobby giggled. “Geez, babies make a lot of noise,” he groaned but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m uncomfortable,” said Sportacus with an owlish blink.

Robbie agreed. It looked almost like Sportacus was vibrating with discomfort. “Fine. Fine. We’ll trade.” He slammed the cap back on Sportacus’s head and took Flobby back while Sportacus adjusted his cap. “I’ll walk with you find Stephanie. She likes to help, she likes babies, and you are hopeless.”

Sportacus situated his goggles and fidgeted with the brim of his cap. “I suppose that’s okay,” he said without looking at Robbie.

“If you pull that cap down any further you’re not going to keep it. Understand? Good.” Robbie bounced Flobby to make him giggle. “C’mon, let’s go find the pink girl.” Today was interesting, too interesting. He learned Sportacus’s greatest weakness but he would need to ponder how to use that to his advantage.


End file.
